Trade Restrictions
' Trade Restriction Levels' A trade restriction is an artificial restriction on the trade of goods and/or services. Level 6 No restrictions Level 5 Item or Service may freely be traded or exchanged to anyone in or outside Union territory. Except societies of Contact Level Minus 5. No Union registered company, or Union Citizen may trade services or any type of wares. Level 4 Common Tech (up to and including civilian Union Tech of TL 7), Food, Services ,Raw materials, Ore, minerals, bio forms may be traded or exchanged within or outside Union Territory. Societies of Contact Level Minus 3 or lower are not to be traded with. Items on the “Items & Services restricted from Trade list” regardless of TL (manufacturers and dealers of such items must be aware of the Trade status of their product or service as part of their business license) are restricted to be traded within Union Territory. Fines or criminal charges may be pressed upon a company or individual violating these restrictions. Repeated offenses can lead to loss of Citizenship or loss of Business permit. Services must not include Teaching assistance or engineering assistance about tech above level 7 (civ) or items and services on the “Items & Services restricted from Trade list” Level 3 Items & Services are restricted to Union territory only. No outside society regardless of Contact Level may receive goods or services, unless approved by the Assembly. 1 Criminal charges will be pressed upon a company or individual violating these restrictions. Offenses will lead to loss of Citizenship or loss of Business permit. Level 2 – Products must have Serial numbers and sales and product must be traceable. Sale, secondary sale, loss, theft and disposal must be recorded and records kept. Sales and transfers may only be done from Union Citizen to Union Citizen. In the case of companies. One Union Citizen must be responsible and sign and authorize sales and transfers. Union Police can and will conduct unannounced audits. Criminal charges will be pressed upon a company or individual violating these restrictions. Offenses will lead to loss of Citizenship or loss of Business permit. Offense is considered a Union felony. Services may only be rendered to Union Citizens. Level 1 – Products and wares must have serial numbers. Sales and trade must be approved by Union Police (Commerce & Trade Div.) for every sale or transfer. Uninterrupted traceability must be maintained for the life of the product. Products and wares may include highly dangerous substances, dangerous Bio Forms, drugs, weapon, tech & tech components of TL 8 and higher. Services may include teaching, instructions, and tech information exchange. Companies must be Level 1 certified. Only authorized personnel within a company may have access to products, services and information about it. Security measures are part of the Certification and audits may occur any time and without notice. Violations of these restrictions are Union Felonies. Level 0 Products, Wares and services are restricted from any form of trade. Companies producing these kind of products and wares may only deal with the Union Government and on approved contracts. Products, services and wares. Including the production process, storage, storage of components, storage of information are under constant government supervision. All personnel must hold government administered security clearance. Levels of clearance may vary with the product, ware or service. Violation or trade might warrant immediate execution. 1 An Assembly decision can of course grant exemptions to any rule, including trade restrictions. Category:United Stars of the Galaxies